Relief
by Kittygrace101
Summary: A Frazel smut because they're adorable and innocent and deserve a chance to get a little frisky. They just don't have enough good fics. WARNING: SMUT SMUT SMUT don't like don't read.


Relief

A Frazel fic bc they're too fucking cute and don't have enough good smuts

Frank's POV

It was late at night and no matter how much I tossed and turned, he couldn't sleep. All because of the highly audible moans coming from the cabin next to mine. Piper and Jason were at it again obviously. They always claimed they did nothing of the sort though it was a horribly kept secret due to their flustered looks the morning after. I was so unfortunate to have to sleep next to their cabin what with their constant cavorting. Not that I'm against sex or a prude, but they do it way too much. Percy and Annabeth obviously aren't any better either. Their respective rooms always have that bodily odor smell as well.

I can't say that I'm like them though. I'm still a virgin at 17! I haven't even dared masturbate in the past few years because of the sickening dirty feeling I get afterwards. Hazel and I have always been the cuddly cute kind of couple that everyone just assumes to be prude and innocent. It's true. We haven't really gotten past the occasional make out sessions. I keep on getting really insecure ever since the gift from Mars in Venice. I mean, now I seem to have grown into my skin but I still feel like the same old Frank. It's frustrating because I feel like I still don't deserve Hazel though I know she would always say otherwise. I think Hazel's the love of my life, she's beautiful, smart, and experienced even at such a young age and I feel incredibly lucky to have her. I just can't see why she would want me. Frank Zhang, a clumsy, bumbling, awkward kid that never seemed to fit in.

Hazel's POV

I'm sitting on my bed right now. An uncomfortable wetness pooling in my nether regions. Jason and Piper are at it again, I swear everyone on the ship can hear their dirty moans. They got me thinking about sex. What would it be like for my first time? What would it be like with Frank? I loved Frank, the feelings I felt for Sammy were still there of course, but now with Frank in the picture, I was able to put the past behind me and focus on my true love. I always felt safe around him, and I have the feeling that he's scared to take our relationship any further because he's afraid of me feeling nothing for him. As if! I know he knows that I love him but he just can't seem to really embrace it.

After hearing Jason and Piper's climax, I finally decide to do something about the wetness down there. I really don't want the first pleasuring touch of mine down there to be one of my own, so I head toward Frank's room. I don't know what I'm looking for. Sex, comfort, just the knowledge that he's there. I walk to his room as quickly and quietly as possible and gently open the door. He's sitting there covering his ears with his favorite giant panda plushie. I always thought that was adorable though he always hid it whenever someone else came in.

"Hey, the sex sounds are over now, you can relax." I gently tap his back. He looks up at smiles gently at me. I would be lying if I said he wasn't hot. Ever since the blessing he really filled out. I stood there like an idiot marveling at the sight of his defined jawline, soft-looking hair, lean but muscled torso, broad shoulders covered in a form-fitting muscle shirt, and long, defined legs encased in fluffy green pajama pants. OK, so maybe I was a bit obsessed. He studied me with those soft brown eyes wearing an odd look.

"Is something wrong?" He looked slightly confused at my staring. He looked adorable. So much for getting rid of that wetness in my privates.

"No! Not at all! Hey, can I sit with you? I need to ask you a personal question, is that OK?

"Yeah sure, what's up? Oh and thanks for telling me the porno next door is _finally_ over." He chuckled tensely as I lowered my self next to him, leaning my head on his firm shoulder. A warm feeling passed through me as I felt him wrapping his warm and calming arm around me.

"Well… have you ever wondered what sex would be like?" I finally managed to squeeze out.

"Specifically me." I added as an afterthought.

Frank's POV

OK, well I was not expecting that. I was sulking in my room trying to drown out the moans and screams next door with Puffles my stuffed panda, (don't judge he is very calming as a matter of fact) when I felt a light tap on my back and was greeted by two breathtaking gold eyes glinting in the moonlight. Hazel greeted me then proceeded to stare at me. I was quite confused so when we started talking again and she brought up sex, I was even more baffled and nervous. Not to mention the fact that the sight of her lovely, voluminous hair and beautiful features were clouding my thoughts and creating an obvious tent in my pajama pants. I quickly shuffled Puffles (hey that sort of rhymed) around my lap to cover up the evidence of my definite arousal.

My mind was racing with possible answers to Hazel's question so when I simply said "Yes", I mentally smacked myself for being so blunt. She'll probably leave you for good right this instant you pervert! I guess it was the truth but I didn't want to make Hazel feel rushed.

"Well, I think of it too… I mean, basically everybody on the ship is already doing it. We can't be at fault for just _thinking_ it!" Huh. I didn't expect that to come out of those perfect, shapely lips of hers. _So perfect. I want to kiss them and fuck her brains out. WHAT THE FUCK FRANK! QUIET YOU PERVY RAPIST!_ I clutched Puffles even harder to my crotch to hide the prominent bulge in my groin area.

"Yeah… do you ever think of doing it like… now?" Ugh. Way to go Frank, so smooth, soo freaking smooth. _Smooth. Like her skin. ARGH!_ You're practically begging for sex now! Innocence officially lost.

"Yeah…" I was confused at this answer. It seemed like she was proposing that we try it out right now. No! That's probably just my hormonally charged brain with wishful thinking right now.

Well. Too late. And she'll probably find out about my huge erection anyway already. I better make a move. "Wanna… try it out?" I gag at my words. FRANK YOU'RE BEING SUCH AN OBVIOUS FUCK RIGHT NOW! GET IT TOGETHER IDIOT!

"Yeah. I think I would like to." Hazel smiles uncertainly at first but it quickly morphs into something seductive. _Very seductive._

Hazel's POV

Oh my gods. What the fuck. I can't believe I just imagined saying f*ck. I must be really high on sex drive right now. I'm kissing Frank after that awkward and sexually tense conversation we just had. He could probably see how nervous I was. The way he made the first move was so smooth. _Like his hair._ Wait what? OK. Calm down Hazel. You're making a fool of yourself.

As I climb on top of him and push him onto the bed to straddle him, I'm suddenly aware of a rock hardness in his crotch. OK, good, we're off to a good start, this is mutual. I fumble with his shirt and practically rip it off in my sexually driven state. As I drink in his newfound toned stomach, I swoon for a moment before proceeding to snatch his adorable pj pants off of him. He holds a hand to my chest which causes me to stop for a moment.

"Hazel are you sure? I mean, I can wait for you if you want. You're practically ripping my clothes to shreds!" He sounds breathless but I can clearly see the lust dilating his eyes.

"Are you kidding? I've been waiting for you for _too_ long! I _need_ this as much as I need air!" At this, he seems to have a boost of confidence and his previously motionless body launches up with incredible speed, pushing me down on the bed and kissing me as hard as possible. Suddenly, he grabs my nightgown and wiggles it off of me, leaving me in just my cream colored bra with gold accents and matching panties.

"Shit." He murmurs under his breath. I watch him in wonder as he leans down to unclip my bra, fumbling adorably for a minute before finally getting it and pulling it down. Suddenly, he dives down and licks one of my nipples tentatively before sucking on it and fondling my other breast. I watch in adoration as he concentrates on pleasuring me and bite back a loud moan. Soon, he has me under his hands, writhing and gasping, begging for him to enter me.

Frank's POV

When Hazel pounced on me with a dominance I didn't expect from her, I was taken by surprise. I was lying in bed, like a rock, (counting my *ahem* _thing_ ) completely unmoving until she snatches off my pants. I'm so shocked by the cool air hitting my legs that I blink back into existence and hold my hand up. I don't know why I try to stop her. I know we both want it but I guess I just wanted to make sure we weren't making a mistake.

As soon as I was reassured of our current situation, I immediately took charge, pushing Hazel down onto the bed roughly yet playfully. Stripping her of her shirt and then making a fool of myself on her bra, (don't get me started on her bra, it was sexy and complimented her but why do they need to make them so damn hard to take off like seriously) and continuing to suckle and fondle her breasts. They were perfect, may I say. Round, smooth, and firm, _so this is what a woman's breasts feel like._

"Ah! Make love to me Frank! I need you inside of me!" Hazel moaned and squirmed under my grip. I hooked my fingers on the sides of her panties and gently pulled them off, savoring the sight of her woman parts. _So this is a vagina_. Little Frank stiffened eagerly in anticipation of the entrance to a Chamber of Secrets (some reference to a book that Annabeth likes). I needed to taste her, I decided. She was right there, spread out and perfect. As I leaned down to flick the bud thingy at the tip of her parts, (apparently called a clitoris) she moaned and squealed loudly. I took that as a sign to keep playing with that thing.

I stuck my tongue out and gently flicked it upwards so that it just barely whisked over the clitoris, smiling at her reaction, a mixture of lust and frustration. Encouraged, I push my tongue inside her a little, she tastes like an exotic mixture of something delectable but unknown. Slowly, I quicken the pace, with her writhing and clenching at the sheets. Right as she's about to climax, I switch, torturing her by adding a few fingers inside of her. My tongue flicks out occasionally to torment her clitoris while I plunge my fingers in and out of her wetness. She gasps and I feel her walls tighten as she lets go of her juices. I felt mini Frank twitch but I managed to hold back from ejaculating right then and there. Mars' blessing seems to have come with extra control over ejaculation, which is great in this situation as I probably would've already lost it right when she first kissed me.

"How was that?" I asked shyly. Hopefully I had read the sounds that she made right and she had actually enjoyed the experience.

Hazel's POV

"How was that?" Frank asked me. _How was that._ Oh my gods I just had my first ever orgasm and it was the best I could hope for. I couldn't believe he seemed even the slightest bit insecure and shy!

"Are you kidding me Frank?" I thought I sounded positive but Frank seemed to take it the wrong way, shrinking back to sit on his heels. "No! I didn't mean it like that! I meant like "You've got to be kidding me why would you ask that question that was fucking amazing and you know it" you know?" Frank visibly brightened and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. It was so adorable I probably had hearts for eyes.

"Hey you know… you did so much for me, I think it's time for some relief. Your turn." I said, smiling slyly and crawling up seductively to him. His face was utter disbelief and confusion that quickly morphed into understanding as he gulped and nodded his head slightly.

When I hooked my fingers on his red boxers, I took my time pulling them down. I spotted a tiny sprinkling of fluffy hair but definitely not as much as I had expected. Frank, seeming to understand my confusion said in a tentative voice, "I never really grew pubic hair, I guess it's just in my genetics." I smiled at that and replied, "Well you're in luck, 'cause I don't want a mouthful of pubes." He looked utterly scandalized, it was adorable as fuck. I proceeded to pull the boxers down when he held up a hand.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, oral? Isn't it a bit too dirty?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Oh Frank! If I didn't know better, I'd think you were scared of getting down and dirty every now and then!" That immediately shut him up. I knew he couldn't resist a playful challenge. When I pulled the hem of the elastic band on his boxers down, I swear to fucking Zeus that my eyes popped out for a long moment. His *thing* was HUGE. I swear it was at least 9 or 10 inches solid. It was also quite thick but not monster thick. Just a perfect, comfortable fit thick. It was relatively smooth with a few veins spread around the circumference. The funny thing was, Frank seemed as surprised as me when he caught sight of Little Frank. Mars' blessing. I made a mental note to thank Mars later.

Frank's POV

When Hazel had offered to perform oral, I was a bit hesitant at first. I mean, I didn't really expect to be using Little Frank in this adventure. I was kind of ashamed of Little Frank because, well, last time I paid attention to him, I thought he looked 6 or 7 inches at most. I mean he wasn't that impressive at all. So when Hazel pulled my boxers down and I saw Little Frank in detail for the first time in years, I was shocked. He wasn't so _little_ any more. I didn't know whether to be proud or worried for Hazel. It'll probably be a pain to suck _that._ Of course, I wasn't forcing her, but it would feel great, I could tell.

"Sooo…" It was incredibly awkward as we both stared at the monster standing erect and straight right in front of them.

"Yeah… how did you not know about this?" Hazel asked with disbelief lacing her words.

"Well, not to sound prude, but I kinda put off any sort of intercourse or jerking off for like a few years." I replied while gulping. The thing that was apparently mine was starting to freak me out.

"Well… you ready then?" Hazel replied seductively, and without warning plunged her mouth over my rod. I'm afraid I made a strangled choking sound as she began to suck me off. Her curly hair was beautiful as she bobbed up and down, taking as much as she could into me. Which was only about 4 inches but she compensated for the rest of the length with her perfect soft hands. I was already close. Just as I was about to release, she lifted her lips off of my skin with an audible pop.

"Tease." I smiled fondly at her, she smiled back and it was enough to send me over the edge. I managed to hold off though. I wanted to save the best for her.

Hazel's POV

Sucking off Frank didn't involve me receiving any direct arousing touches but just the feel of him in between my lips and my hands moving along the smooth hardness turned me on. When I felt him getting closer to climax, I stopped sucking at the last second to make him last longer. I wanted that hardness inside of me somewhere else.

"Frank, inside me, now." I panted. My jaw was a little sore from stretching it open for so long on such a large object being Frank's erection.

"Alright… if you really want it." Frank smirked as I shot him a playful glare.

"On with it! I need you! Now!" I practically screamed at him.

"Alright, lemme just get a condom. Don't worry, I didn't actually use any, Percy just gave them to me at some "bro meeting" of his."

"OK, just hurry up!" I saw him roll the tip over his erection only to find that it was backwards. Groaning in frustration, he flipped it around and rolled it on. It was purely adorable.

"Only the best for you." He smiled lovingly as he positioned himself at my entrance. As he slowly began to seep into my wetness, I moaned as he rubbed against my clit. He eventually hit my wall and paused for a moment.

"You ready?" He asked gently. I smiled at his caringness and nodded, bracing myself.

"Just be gentle." I squealed as he place pressure on my wall, forcing it to break and continuing on his journey through my vagina. I moaned with pain at first that quickly transformed into pleasure. My behind reached his sheath so he gently pulled out slightly only to thrust back in slight faster. Whenever he hit my G-spot, I saw stars and moaned loudly. Eventually, our pace quickened until we were in perfect synchrony. I bit back loud embarrassing moans until I couldn't hold back anymore. Suddenly, the stars all went nova and I felt pleasure like I'd never felt before. Frank was panting and growling like what sounded suspiciously like a bear when he released. I decided not to question it. I knew for a fact that Frank has the tendency to shapeshift when he experiences strong emotions.

"You're beautiful you know." He smiled appreciatively at me and I launched myself at him, with his still embedded inside of me. He slipped out of me and we landed on the bed making out passionately.

Frank's POV

I just had sex with Hazel Levesque, love of my life, badass daughter of Pluto. She was amazing, as expected. When we climaxed together, I experienced things I had never experienced before. Unfortunately, that usually ended with me turning into an animal and this time it was a bear. Fortunately, I caught the slip up before she could realize that she was having sex with a bear but not early enough to prevent a (literally) animalistic growl coming from me. I saw a look of confusion flash across her face but then she resumed riding out the waves of her orgasm. She got me so well, I'm surprised she can't actually see into my mind.

When we finally finished, she hopped onto me and we landed in the bed, (after I took off the used condom of course) and kissed explosively.

"Hey, Hazel, maybe we should clean up a bit." I looked down at her.

"Yeah I guess we should shower." She looked beautiful, her milky chocolate skin glistening with sweat in the moonlight.

"Come on, let's shower." I smiled seductively at her and she took the hint, smirking back as she hopped into my arms and we ran the hot water in the shower together.

Let's just say that we relieved ourselves a little more in the shower as well. It was also very tiring so we may or may not have accidentally fallen asleep in the shower, (after the water stopped running of course, we would never waste water) resulting in some awkward explanations to the rest of the crew the next morning.


End file.
